1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of novelty items and in particular relates to devices for displaying novelty items. Further, the invention relates to the field of devices for displaying novelty items with other companion products such as flowers, to provide an attractive display and promote the sale of the novelty items with such companion products.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It may be desirable to display and sell toys, such as, figurines, dolls and stuffed animals in conjunction with flowers, floral arrangements, potted plants, fruit baskets and similar arrangements. The doll, figurine, animal or the like may be supported on or in the display. The support can be as simple as a ribbon which is tied to a vase or a basket. However, some supports are more complex to provide a fanciful or imaginative display or to incorporate other functions, such as card holders for messages.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Patents which are incorporated by reference herein: U.S. Pat. Nos. 180,613, 1,808,292, 3,279,736, 3,516,632, 4,706,915, 5,003,725, 5,549,499, 5,735,075, 5,967,470 and 6,038,812.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel device for displaying an item, such as a toy, for sale with a companion product. It is another object to provide an adjustable device for displaying items having a range of sizes and shapes. It is also an object to provide a device for displaying an item for sale with a companion product which will accommodate a range of sizes and shapes of the companion product. It is a further object of this invention to provide a device for displaying figurines, dolls, stuffed animals and the like in conjunction with companion products, such as flowers, the device having adjustments to accommodate a variety of sizes and shapes of all of the products displayed. Other objects and features of the invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.
The device of the present invention permits toys, such as dolls, figurines, stuffed animals and the like to be displayed in conjunction with other companion products, for example, flowers, floral displays and so forth. The device of the invention provides a support for the item to be displayed and provides spacing elements which allow the device to accommodate a variety of sizes and shapes of companion products.
The device of the invention may include adjustments to accommodate a range of sizes and shapes of the items to be displayed and to accommodate a range of sizes and shapes of the companion products, as disclosed herein. The device of the invention may include retainers to secure the displayed items in the device. The retainers may also be adjustable.
The invention summarized above comprises the constructions hereinafter described, the scope of the invention being indicated by the subjoined claims.